


Brown: A Beautiful Color

by Dophne



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Changing Fate, Finding Love, Fluff, Love Wins, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates AU, Stubborn Love, Wishes come true, finding soulmates by the color of their eyes, you see in greyscale until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: It is said that your soulmate is destined for you the moment you are born into this world. Studies have been done, history has been written and not once has the system changed for anyone...until two stubborn men came together and decided that it did not matter that they were not soulmates because to them, they loved each other more than anything. They loved so hard that for the first time the strings of fate were touched and altered.For the first time, two men proved destiny wrong. And then defied her again.





	Brown: A Beautiful Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderfluid_pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_pigeon/gifts).



> To my Pigeon! I love you soo much! I hope you enjoy your gift with a little spice! 
> 
> I am so sorry for the mix-up but I hope this story makes up for it a bit! I really hope you enjoy it!

_It is said that your soulmate is destined for you the moment you are born into this world. Studies have been done, history has been written and not once has the system changed for anyone...until two stubborn men came together and decided that it did not matter that they were not soulmates because to them, they loved each other more than anything. They loved so hard that for the first time the strings of fate were touched and altered._

 

_For the first time, two men proved destiny wrong. And defied her again._

 

Living in the grey as they called it was quite a dull experience for Steve until the day he met Tony Stark. That man made a person feel like they could see all the colors in the world if you focused hard enough on him. He filled the room with his presence and showed you just how much the world could offer even if you did not have color. That was the first moment in his entire life that Steven Grant Rogers did not mind living in the grey.

 

Tony had come to visit him after that every day and although they both knew they were not soulmates Steve did not mind Tony’s presence at all. On the contrary, he quite enjoyed it. They talked a lot after work and slowly Steve worked up the courage to ask Tony on a date.

 

The genius looked embarrassedly happy and even if Steve could not see the red on his cheeks he still thought Tony looked pretty blushing. Steve was glad that Tony said yes to the date. He just feared that one day while they were on their date Tony would meet his soulmate and Steve would be alone. Still, he was going make sure it was a day to remember for both of them.

 

Tony was all the twenty-first century had to offer and Steve was never more glad that they had unfrozen him from the ice. The man was a genius and was passionate about the world and everything in it. He saw the future as a bright place to be in and Steve could finally see his days getting brighter. Tony lit up his world. Every moment of every day.

 

Their first date lasted exactly eight hours and twenty-six minutes. Steve loved every second of it even the small goodnight kiss they shared at the end. Tony insisted they take is slow and Steve could understand why. Tony might meet his soulmate and it was unfair of Steve to be the reason Tony holds back. Steve’s soulmate probably died long before now and he had long come to terms with that. The date had come to a perfect close.

 

Then they had their second, and third until Steve stood at the podium with a smile on his face and love in his heart for the man across from him he finally gets to call his husband. When Steve heard Tony say ‘I do’ he felt like the most blessed man in the world. Steve and Tony were married after eight years of knowing each other confident that no matter what they would be together.

 

Steve no longer minded living in the grey because Tony taught him to look at the details of the world instead of judging them for the lack of color see them for what they were. The world was a beautiful place and so magnanimous with or without color. Steve had decided that when he hyphenated his last name with Tony he would no longer care about the grey and just focus on the small details of Tony’s face, the feel of his hands and skin, the stubble that brushed his face, the long lashes that batted at him lovingly, the special genuine smile that Tony gives him when they wake up in the morning. The grey was not an ugly thing but a way of seeing the world. To appreciate what you can see without focussing on such trivial matters that those who can see color talk about. They no longer appreciate the world or their loved one as they should. People abused the soulmate power to somehow try to establish that they are somehow better than the rest. But Steve could not see how he was at a disadvantage. He might never see the color of Tony’s eyes but he can see the love in them, the happiness, the sorrow, all of it.

 

Their relationship was not always easy. Don’t get Steve wrong. They fought a lot and they often got mad at each other but they worked hard to come back to the table and work it out. Tony always worried that Steve would get tired of him and leave him and Steve often thought Tony put himself at risk too much when he was out on the field. Still, they always came back to each other. They were determined and stubborn.

 

Every night Steve would tell Tony he loved him and every night Tony would say it back no matter how angry they got at each other. Even when they fought so bad they slept on separate floors. Steve would always tell Tony he loved him.

 

After being together for thirteen years, Steve woke up one day cuddling up to Tony like he normally did just watching his husband sleep soundly. It wasn't until Tony began to wake that he knew something was different. Tony looked up into his eyes and they both stared shocked. Tony's eyes...Steve could see their color. Steve could hear Tony gasp at seeing his and he watched as those brown(?) eyes widened at the realization.

 

“Blue,” Tony spoke first not taking his eyes off of Steve's.

 

“I can see why Nat calls you Bambi,” Steve answers a large happy smile spread across his face.

 

“Beautiful,” Tony and Steve whispered at the same time looking at each other softly. They kissed and made love that morning never once closing their eyes or looking away.

 

They don't know how they did it but they both experienced colors together. Steve could see red, Tony could see green, and soon they could see all the spectrum of colors. Though it shocked them to see that they could not see the color of other people's eyes. Nat explained that rarely there is a third person in their bond and until they find them they will not be able to see the eye color of anyone else unless it is their third’s.

 

That was quite a shock. Not only had they changed their destiny they shared a bond with another out there in the world. Steve and Tony wondered about their third. Steve knew they would find them soon he just did not realize it was going to be the most unexpected person…

 

The Avengers alarm went off indicating a small incident in Latveria and oddly enough Doom was requesting their aid. The Avengers went because the people of Latveria deserved to be protected.

 

The avenjet landed on Latverian soil only two miles from the fight per Doom’s orders. Though Steve really wanted to insist on just flying into battle but Tony thought it was better if they played along with Doom’s plans.

 

Doom insisted that Steve and Tony come in first before the rest of the team. As Tony carried them over to set coordinates Steve could hear Tony's nervous babbling in his earpiece knowing that he felt the same way. What would Doom need with just the two of them?

 

Tony landed them in front of the large complex that looked like an old abandoned castle structure. Tony did an initial scan finding nothing at all. Odd. Tony let JARVIS relate the data to Steve knowing that it is better for both of them if they both knew what to expect.

 

“I knew something was fishy,” Steve growled pulling out his shield in preparation for an attack, while he heard Tony's repulsors on attack mode.

 

“Be prepared for anything, Steve,” Tony earned as he shot into the sky to get a better view of the castle grounds. Steve climbed through the doorway cautiously listening to the comm for Tony indicating if anything is out of place.

 

“So You have come,” Doom’s voice surrounded Steve sounding a bit surprised.

 

“We come when people need our help Doom,” Steve replied turning in circles slowly making sure not to get caught off guard. Tony came in after him a moment later and let down his helmet.

 

“It's Victor please,” Doom insisted catching both of the Avengers by surprise this time.

 

“You never wanted to call you so casually before,” Tony replied pressing up against Steve's back protectively.

 

“That was before,” and suddenly Doom was walking in from the shadows wearing his Iron Man armor and his ripped green cloak that draped over his metal shoulders that Tony had given Doom long ago when they had been a thing for a short time. He was one the few of Tony's exes that did not intentionally hurt Tony and parted on good terms until the incident with the fantastic 4.

 

“Before what?” Tony asked as he and Steve turned to look at Doom. Both of them were nervous but somehow they both felt that they did not want to fight him. Steve wondered if Enchantress was hiding away somewhere but shook his head. Doom didn't work with many other villains. It was not his style.

 

“Before this,” Doom responds as he lowers his hood and his helmet tucks away into his suit leaving the beautiful face that Victor once had. Both Tony and Steve were flabbergasted at the fact that somehow Victor was able to return to his former glory but what shocked them more was his _eyes_. Steve could see their color and it all clicked into place. A few weeks ago, three months after their discovery, the Avengers were fighting Doom and his doombots in New York when Tony got a real good shot in knocking Victor’s mask away. The man screeched and looked at Steve and Tony from behind the darkness of his hood that he covered his face with. Victor had seen their eyes but since they had not seen his the bond only cemented one way.

 

Do-no Victor was their third. The Avenger couple were so shocked that even as Victor slipped up in front of them with wonder and nervousness they did not react. Tony broke out of it first shaking in anger, “you...why? How? _Victor.”_ In many cultures, including Latverian, it was considered one of the highest insults to hide from their intended especially if they do not know.

 

“I could not let you be seen with a man that...that looked the way I did,” Victor answered, “The only way I could think was if I restored myself to my former glory. I thought my bond mates deserve to have the best version of me. I did not want to burden you with the hideousness that had ruined me.”

 

“Frankly,” Steve bit in, “that was not for you to decide. You should have told us. Instead, you played us a fool and tricked us into a trap thinking we were in danger. I could have _hurt you without care not knowing you were our third._ ”

 

“I know,” Victory tried but Steve just shook his head. He needed to clear his mind. His mind was reeling from the fact that he almost attacked their third. Could have seriously injured him without any knowledge that he was hurting his own.

 

“Vicky,” Tony was the only one who ever called Victor that even after all this time. Steve was always a little jealous but he knew Tony loved him and would not leave him not now that the universe had decided to make them soulmates.

 

“My soulmate had died in my arms after we parted and before I had my, uh, fiasco with Richard and I never...I didn’t even think it was possible until that day. I felt like I had betrayed her for somehow getting another chance at having a soulmate let alone two. Please,” Victor stepped into their space and suddenly all the fight drained out of them.

 

Steve did not want to fight their third. He wanted to celebrate that they found him. So Steve filed it away for later discussions when their bond had settled and they were ready but for now Steve just pulled Victor in for a harsh sloppy kiss. The man took a moment before he kissed him back willingly.

 

“Does this make us royalty?” Tony teased with a wicked smile pulling Victor in for their own kiss. Steve could hear Victor chuckle into Tony’s lips and he knew that it was going to be alright.

 

If anyone ever asked Steve what it was like being bonded to two genius, snarky men he would tell you that it was easy because to him they were his perfect match. He would tell their adopted children how their pops, papa, and dad defied destiny and found love within each other. How life gave a man a second chance while giving the other two the dignity of their choice.

 

Steve never regretted his choices not even when Tony and he decided to retire from the Avengers and move to Latveria and help build the country alongside Victor. Or when Tony came home with their first son and claimed that they were adopting him. Or when Victor asked him and Tony to be his official royal consorts and be ordained as princes of Latveria and to do so he must renounce his American citizenship. For he would not give up Tony or Victor up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [my Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com) I post a lot of stony art and more!


End file.
